


Rain And Red Umbrellas

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Normal AU, Short One Shot, SnowBaz, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Simon loses his umbrella on a windy day and Baz helps him chase it down.





	Rain And Red Umbrellas

The skies were clear when I walked outside this morning but now, when I’m about to leave work, rain is pouring down. The raindrops that hit my window make it almost impossible to see anything that’s happening outside. Of course I didn’t bring an umbrella, but the rain shows no signs of stopping anytime soon so I might as well go now. I collect my things, throw my jacket on and leave.

As if the rain wasn’t enough, the wind almost steals my scarf when I walk outside. People in the streets are struggling to keep their umbrellas from turning inside out, and I realise that me not bringing my umbrella is hardly making a big difference.

I’m just about to walk across the road when a bright red umbrella that’s been caught in the wind flies by me. I quickly look around to see who’s lost it, and see a soaking wet guy with bronze coloured hair running towards me. He shouts something to me and I can make out the words “help” and “umbrella”, so I start chasing after the umbrella. The guy is chasing after it as well, trying his best to catch up to me. We chase the umbrella down several blocks and I have no idea how it hasn't collided with anything yet. 

The guy has almost caught up to me and I’ve almost caught up to the red umbrella and I’m feeling pretty hopeful about the whole chase. That’s when I realise the umbrella is about to fly into a busy road and get completely mangled by cars. Without thinking, I throw myself at the umbrella with my arms stretched out, and I catch it in the air! For a moment I feel like I’ve gotten first place in a marathon, but the triumphant feeling ends abruptly when I land face first in a dirty puddle. I sit up and the guy who lost the umbrella has finally caught up to me. He’s short of breath and red in the face, and he’s shaking with laughter. Looking down at myself, soaking wet and sitting in a puddle with an umbrella in a tight grip, I see the humour in the situation and start laughing too. The guy reaches his hand out to help me up and I take it. He pulls me up and we’re face to face. I’m taller than him by a couple of inches.  
“Thanks for helping me with the umbrella” he says with a smile. “I’m Simon.” His rosy cheeks are speckled with moles and his bronze hair falls over his forehead in messy curls, dripping with rainwater. I feel my my face heat up.  
“I’m Baz.”  
And for a while, we just stand there. Neither of us say anything for a couple of seconds, until I remember that the rain is pouring down and that I’m still holding his umbrella. I hand it over.  
“Here’s your umbrella.”  
“Oh, right. Thanks.” He grabs it absentmindedly without holding it up over his head, like he’s forgotten what umbrellas are for.  
“Well I guess I should… get going” I say, and he snaps back to reality.  
“Actually, I live right over there, you could come up to my place and… dry off. If you want to.”  
I have no reason to trust a guy I just met ten minutes ago, but he doesn't seem dangerous and I kind of don’t want to leave and never see him again, so I agree.  
“Yeah, that would be nice.”  
He smiles and I feel a flutter in my stomach, and then he lifts the bright red umbrella up.  
“We can share my umbrella while we walk” he suggests, and I chuckle  
“You know” I say, looking at my dripping clothes, “at this point I don’t think it makes any difference.”  
He closes his umbrella and we walk together through the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Isn't it refreshing to get some meet-cute after yesterday's angst?
> 
> I know this is really short but you have to remember that I'm posting a fic every day, so they're not all gonna be long. However, tomorrow's fic will make up for that. It's probably going to be the longest of all my countdown fics, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts, reading them is my favourite thing!


End file.
